A Safe Haven (to find)
by Civviq Writer
Summary: This is the story of the Battle of Escargantua. Old friends and foes will cross their path; the past will be revealed, their present altered and their future will forever be changed. Besides, someone should bring a little life in here! Rated T to be safe; it may change. Shipping: very clear Susan/Dr.C, a bit B.O.B/Jello romance and Link/Insecto friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Safe And Sound**

**This story starts where the film ends: Susan had just send Derek into the air, and general Monger had send them to Paris to fight Escargantua, the gigantic snail.**

They were now flying over the Atlantic Ocean on Butterfly-o-saurus' back. "Uhm, Insecto…" Link started awkwardly, standing on her nose.

"I still can call you insecto, right?" Insecto screeched. "I mean, since you're a girl, and I kinda thought you were a boy for a long, long time..." Insecto screeched again. Immediately, Links expression turned into one of relief. "Thanks, bud!" He patted her nose and climbed up to her back.

Doctor Cockroach rolled with his eyes. Susan tried to suppress a giggle upon seeing this. The corner of Doc's mouth turned up and one of his antennae twitched.

"How do you feel, my dear?" Doc asked. Susan laughed. "Never better!" He laughed back. "Glad to hear."

He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, before turning to her again.

"Aren't you the slightest bit sad, for, well… losing Derek?"

The giantess' expression saddened.

"Oh- I- I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to…" But before Doc could continue, she smiled again.

"Don't worry about me, Doc." Susan gently scooped him up and brought him closer to her face.

"I have you guys now." Upon hearing this, Doc smiled back warmly.

Bob, however, didn't notice anything of his friends. No, he was still talking to his Jello.

"I'm so sorry if I yelled at you…. No, no, I would never leave you…. Of course do I love you… What do you mean? Derek? Yes, I know…. But he cheated on me!..."

Meanwhile, someone, somewhere, out there in the dark shadows, something was smiling upon this sight. But he wasn't smiling out of joy, or the scenes that would warm your hart- not at all.

He was smiling evilly, no, he was grinning deviously.

He could not wait to meet them.

He could not wait to kill them.

* * *

**Yeeha! Cliffhanger!**

**Anyhow, I know it _ is _ a tad bit short. But it is my firts chapter of my I-don't-know-how-long story.**

**The title is from the song by Capital Cities; it's a good song. Listen it.**

**I don't know how good exactly it is; I'm just a rookie. However, I will continue this when enough people show interest. (say, two or three reviews/comments.) **

**I don't own MvA, or their characters, or anything. Just my may-or-may-not future oc's.**

**Soo, read and review!**

**P.S.: For anyone of you who wonder why on earth they named the giant snail Escargantua: Escargot is a French speciality, made of snails.**

**~Civviq Writer**


	2. Dolomitian Danger

Somewhere, something was hiding, far from the crowded cities and tourist-infested mountain paths in the Dolomites.

Italy has always been his favorite country, 'specially the Alps. And now, he could plan world domination from there! Such a delight.

He found this cavern by accident. Long ago, on a vacation, he had gotten lost, somewhere high in these mountains. He had followed something that turned out to be a fake path, and he had lost the real path long ago.

Standing on unstable ground in the forest, he had stepped on something what seemed a rabbit's hole, but turned out to be a natural tube for refreshing air of some cave.

He fell down, broke his ankle and it was pitch black everywhere.

But the pain wasn't even the best. That was, whose home it turned out to be.

He sniffed and shook his head. He had promised himself long ago not to think about it ever again. After all, it did change his life for the best.

Swiftly moved the shadow away from its hiding place. He ran down the dark path from his lookout into his lair.

Everywhere on the stone walls you could see screens and computers, fancy gadgets, and more screens and computers. It was his life's work.

From here, he planned everything to the bits. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

So he thought, however, until those… _monsters_ came. Bah. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Let me never think of those abominations again, or I shall make you a slave when I am ruling the world.

You roll your eyes, of course, the Monsters will come and defeat you when they are finished with Escargantua.

But, oh, no. Not so fast.

Because he has a plan that will crush them, even before they had begun realizing that he was there.

Heh.

Ha ha.

Haha haha…

Muhahahahahaha!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean…

* * *

Bob was really, really, really bored.

He had stopped talking to Jello a while ago and was now annoying the others with his questions.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." was the annoyed answer of Dr. Cockroach.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." This time, it was Link.

"Are we there yet?"

"No-ho." Now Susa.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" they all cried in unison.

Insectosaurus screeched.

"What… Really? Awesome! We're there, guys!" Link cheered.

Everyone immediately ran for Insecto's nose to catch a sight of Europe. They all ooh'd and aah'd at the grand sight.

"Look! There's spain!" cried Susan.

"Over there! The Pyrenees!" Doc said.

"Where? I can't see anything!" Link was a bit annoyed. His view was blocked by the other two.

"Hey look! I can see my home from here!" remarked Bob.

"No, Bob, that's in America."

Doc gestured towards the main land.

"We are now in Europe."

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

"All right, monsters!"

General W.R. Monger had caught up with them in the outskirts of Paris. On the green fields, under the gaze of cows grazing, they were holding a small meeting.

"Do we have a plan?" Susan asked when they were all seated. Susan lied down to be at eye's height.

"Yes, we do!" General Monger said.

"We already have evacuated the area in the city where the snail is most likely to go. So, you go out there and take care of that thing while we are in a safe distance. Don't worry, we have your backs!"

"Wait, General…" Susan started.

"Good luck to y'all, monsters!" and General Monger drove away in the jeep.

"Well, looks like we're on our own from now on." Doc stated.

Susan nodded.

"I don't care. I'm gonna kick some snail's butts!" Link was about to ran off, when Susan caught him.

"Wait a minute, Link." She said.

"We need a plan."

"Plus, I'm not entirely sure whether snails even have butts." Doc said. Link glared at him.

"So, who has any good ideas?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"The subjects are in position."

A cold, female voice rang trough the dark cave. All the computers where working.

"Good." The shadow was nodding.

"It's time for the first stage of my master plan."

* * *

**All right! This is the second part of my fanfic. It is longer, but still not really long.**

**(At least you can scroll down...)**

**This is more like a further description of the evildoer... **

**I really hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and, I want to thank the guest reviewer 2 (if I got your name right,)**

**yes, I think I will include that to make it more... spicey! Really thanks!**


End file.
